The Electrophysiology Core was a new facility created under the NIH Blueprint Neurosciences Core Grant the past four years. This NINDS P30 Core Grant is being submitted to continue this Core. Prior to the construction of this facility, there was no Electrophysiology Core that allowed access to neuroscientists on the La Jolla Torrey Pines Mesa (Sanford-Burnham Medical Research Institute (SBMRI), UCSD, The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI), and Salk). This Electrophysiology facility constitutes an important resource to foster collaborations among neuroscientists in San Diego, and has borne fruit in this regard, as elaborated on below. While the NINDS Qualified Project Major USERs will be given priority access, we aim to accommodate all NINDS scientists, with qualified projects or not, as we have been able to do currentiy by having a number of scientists to perform the experiments in our Core Facility that we can draw upon. With the increasing need for electrophysiology by developmental and systems neurobiologists, it was timely to fill the need for additional capacity in electrophysiology, and this was accomplished by the establishment of this Electrophysiology Core under the NIH Neuroscience Blueprint Grant. The Electrophysiology Core has two goals: First, to provide expertise and instrumentation for electrophysiological experiments by neuroscientists at SBMIR, UCSD, TSRI, and Salk;and second, to enhance neuroscience research through dialogue and collaboration between scientists at these institutes in the area of electrophysiology.